


Perfect for Each Other

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of physical perfection lies in the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my submission to Daily Deviant for April 2007.  
> Prompts used: 
> 
> Phobia: To have a phobia towards a sexual act or something connected to sexual acts, ie: nakedness, love, touch, diseases, intercourse, etc. (Dishabiliophobia: Fear of undressing in front of someone.)

~

Perfect For Each Other

~

Neville took a shaking breath as he heard the Floo, signaling Bill’s imminent arrival. He tugged at his robes once more, trying to get that last wrinkle out before Bill saw him.

_I can do this_ , he thought as he waited. _People manage to do this all the time_...

The green fire flared, and Neville smiled, moving forward to greet his date. Bill looked quite elegant as he stepped through. 

“Hullo, Bill,” Neville said, holding out his hand. Unfortunately, he tripped on the edge of the carpet and fell heavily against Bill.

Bill grinned and pulled Neville into his arms. “I think we’re beyond the handshaking stage now, don’t you?” he asked, a wicked smile tipping his lips before he pressed his mouth to the corner of Neville’s.

As always, every thought went out of Neville’s head the moment Bill touched him. Melting against Bill’s broader form, Neville’s head tilted back, his mouth opening to welcome that oh so agile tongue.

Bill always kissed him slowly, carefully exploring his mouth, while Neville simply enjoyed the sensations coursing through him. Sooner than he would have liked, Bill pulled back, regret etched in his face. “We have those tickets,” he reminded Neville. “I would be glad to forget the opera and stay here with you, but...”

Neville shook his head. “Can’t. Gran would never forgive us,” he said. “It’s the opening of the season, and we said we would meet her there.”

Bill stepped back with a visible effort, pulling at his robes with shaking hands. “All I know is, I am going to have the hardest time keeping my hands off you,” he said, voice gone slightly husky. 

Blushing, Neville shook his head. “A... after the opera, you won’t have to,” he said, smiling uncertainly. 

Bill blinked. “Neville...?” he said, startled. “Are you saying what I think you are?”

Nodding, Neville met Bill’s eyes. “You’ve been really patient,” he said. “And I’ve appreciated it, but I want you, Bill. I want us to be together.”

“We are together,” Bill said firmly, taking Neville’s arm and tucking it into his. “We don’t have to have sex, you know...”

“Um, actually I think we do.” Neville continued speaking when it looked as if Bill was about to interrupt him. “Bill, I want you, I want to do more than just kiss you. Please?”

Bill tried once more. “Neville, I’m interested in getting to know you as a person...”

“I want to have you in me,” Neville blurted, colour flaring across his cheeks. “I... I want your c... cock in my arse, I want to s... suck you until you come down my throat, I want...”

Bill hauled Neville against him. “Okay,” he said, mouth a hair’s-breadth from Neville’s. “Bloody hell, Neville, I want all that, too.”

Meeting Bill’s eyes squarely, Neville said, “Good, then we can do it tonight, after the opera.”

~

He had thought that he could appear comfortable, but now that it was time, he was nervous. Looking into the mirror, Neville turned this way and that, trying to see if he looked any better from different angles.

Why, oh why wasn’t he built like Harry, with his strong shoulders and Quidditch-toned thighs? Or even Malfoy, with his slim hips and gorgeous features? No, instead he’d remained pudgy, a bit of a belly poking out as soon as he relaxed and breathed.

Checking his arse in the mirror, he decided it was all right, but it wouldn’t make heads turn. There was no way he was going out there naked. 

“Neville? You okay?”

Neville closed his eyes. He would simply have to find a way have sex with his clothes on and try to convince Bill that it was tradition or something. 

Throwing his robes on over his naked body and running his fingers through his hair, he took a deep breath and opened the door to his bedroom. 

Bill, looking completely delectable in his tight trousers, was sprawled there, and Neville’s mouth began to water. He could do this...

“Come here,” Bill said softly, a hot look in his eyes.

Neville walked over, trying to look relaxed. He might have succeeded had he not tripped and ended up sprawled on the carpet.

Bill was up in a flash, bending down to help Neville up. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

Neville nodded, utterly humiliated. “Maybe you should go,” he mumbled.

Bill shook his head, and gathering Neville to him, he led him over to the bed, settling next to him. 

“Not a chance,” he whispered, hugging Neville close. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It took a few more minutes, but soon, Neville was relaxed, Bill’s soothing touches and whispers putting him at ease.

Neville strove to put his anxiety out of his mind. Reaching up, he kissed Bill, moaning into his mouth and thrusting his leg boldly between Bill’s.

Bill responded in kind, all but devouring Neville’s mouth as he thrust against him. He began to push up Neville’s robes, pausing as Neville shrank back.

“Are you all right? Did I hurt you?”

Bill was so solicitous that Neville almost blurted out his shameful secret. “I... I’m fine,” he said, trying to be reassuring. “I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Of me?” Bill looked a bit hurt.

“No!” Neville had to hold onto Bill’s shoulders as he began to move away. “It’s just... I’m not in the best of shape, and you’re probably used to men who are fit...”

Bill shut him up with a long, slow kiss, and by the time Neville emerged, he was panting and had forgotten what he’d just been saying. 

“I don’t want any other men,” Bill whispered, sucking kisses into Neville’s neck and collar bone. “I’m here with you, and if you were any sexier I would explode.”

Bill’s hand had slowly been creeping up Neville’s inner thigh, and was now stroking the soft skin there. Neville’s legs opened to get more of that delicious touch, and he sighed.

“Can we just... maybe keep our clothes on for a while longer?” he asked.

Bill grinned. “I should have known you’d be kinky,” he said.

Neville blushed. “No! I...”

Bill kissed him again. “Kidding,” he said. “Although the thought of fucking you with your robes up about your waist is stimulating...”

Neville’s cock throbbed at that thought and he licked his lips. Bill, seeing how aroused his words made Neville, continued.

“You know, you can keep your robes on for as long as you like. I can always stick my head under them, explore you with my tongue...”

A low moan fell from Neville’s lips as Bill’s hand encountered his bollocks, stroking them lightly as he continued speaking. 

“I could suck these when I explore,” he said. His hand moved to encircle Neville’s cock, his thumb brushing back and forth over the tip. “And I can lick this juice right off you. Would you like that?”

Neville was panting, unable to answer coherently, so Bill took that as a yes. With a wicked look, he slid down Neville’s body, finally getting to the hem of his robes. Nuzzling the sensitive skin of Neville’s thigh, Bill licked his way up his leg, reveling in the sounds Neville was making. 

Gasping at the overwhelming sensations, Neville arched up towards that mouth that was giving him so much pleasure, and for the first time that night he forgot to worry about whether or not Bill thought him pudgy.

“Mmmm,” Bill moaned, his tongue finally, finally sliding over Neville’s cock, pausing to savor before moving to the very tip to collect some of the moisture that had pooled there. He sucked hard, sliding his mouth down and over the warm, silky flesh, swirling his tongue as he went.

Neville clutched the sheets in a death grip as Bill swallowed around him. 

“M...M...Merlin, Bill! You... I can’t...”

Bill hummed, and it was the last straw. With a hoarse shout, Neville’s come pulsed over Bill’s tongue and down his throat.

Sucking down every drop, Bill pulled off when Neville’s whimpers began to indicate some discomfort. He pushed a bit further under Neville’s robes and pressed a soft kiss to his slightly rounded belly before emerging from under Neville’s clothing.

He kissed Neville deeply, sharing his taste with him. 

Neville sighed into the kiss, sated. He pulled Bill close, whispering against his neck, “What about you?” 

Bill shook his head. “We don’t have to...”

“I want to,” Neville insisted. “I meant what I said before, you know. I want you... i... in me.” He still blushed and stuttered a bit as he said it, but nevertheless held Bill’s gaze. “Unless... unless you don’t want to...”

Thrusting against Neville’s leg, Bill said, “Does that feel as if I’m uninterested? I’m so hard it’s painful, and all I want is to bury myself in that tight arse of yours.”

“P... please,” Neville whispered, his spent cock twitching a bit at the feral look in Bill’s eyes. 

Shifting, Bill began unbuttoning his robes. “It’s not as fun if I’m the only one naked,” he said, noticing that Neville hadn’t made a move to get undressed yet.

“Um...” Neville dropped his eyes, plucking nervously at his robe fastenings. He’d known this would happen sooner or later, and he’d hoped that he could somehow manage this while remaining clothed. Unfortunately, now Bill was asking for the one thing he couldn’t do.

A finger tipped his face back up. “Will you let me?” he asked. 

Neville nodded. Yes, he thought he could manage that. Bill’s touch had a way of distracting him from his fears. 

“Close your eyes,” Bill whispered, and Neville complied, allowing Bill to push him flat onto the bed and settle on top of him.

A spell left him naked, and Neville cringed, wondering what Bill thought of his too pale, too soft skin, and his pudgy body. Yes, he’d lost weight over the years, but when he saw how his Quidditch playing friends looked he thought Bill would be better off with one of them...

He gasped as Bill gently bit one of his nipples and soothed it immediately with his tongue. It was surprising how arousing that sensation was, and it was all Neville could do not to grab Bill’s hair and pull him closer. His hands clenched the sheets in an effort not to grip Bill and possibly hurt him. 

“No, don’t do that.”

Neville eyes fluttered open. Had he done something wrong?

Bill, his lips parted, was looking up at him. “Don’t grab onto the bed,” he said, guiding Neville’s hands to his body. “Grab _me_.”

Neville touched Bill tentatively at first, pushing at his robes and then his shirt, but as Bill continued licking, biting and sucking, Neville became more distracted and demonstrative, finally digging his nails into Bill’s back as Bill slipped a lubricated finger into Neville’s arse.

“You are so responsive,” Bill murmured, and Neville sighed, pushing back against that questing finger, his hands sliding over the scarred skin of Bill’s shoulders... Wait, scarred?

Neville opened his eyes, looking up at Bill. He had never seen him even partially naked before, and his eyes ranged over Bill’s crisscrossed scars. He ran a fingertip over a particularly vicious looking one that bisected the skin of Bill’s left chest. 

“Disgusting, isn’t it?”

Neville’s eyes flew to Bill’s. “Oh, no,” he said, touching the scar more firmly. “They show how brave you are, how resilient. The perfect Gryffindor.”

“You’re the perfect one,” Bill said, shifting so that he was lined up at the entrance to Neville’s body, just nudging his hole. “Let me love you.”

Neville nodded and Bill firmly pushed inside. The initial burn subsided quickly, and soon Neville was arching into Bill’s thrusts, crying out his pleasure as Bill filled up all those empty places inside him. A shift in his angle made Bill brush over Neville’s prostate, and Neville screamed, lost in the overwhelming ecstasy of the moment.

His senses overloaded, Neville came again, his muscles contracting around Bill’s cock, massaging his orgasm from him. Moments later, Bill came in a series of deep pulses, gasping against the sweaty skin of Neville’s neck as he did so.

Exhausted, Bill tucked Neville into the shelter of his body, spooning him before closing his eyes. “You’re brilliant,” he whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

Neville lay there, basking in the warmth of Bill’s arms for a long time before he shifted. Sitting up, he looked down at his new lover, the only lover he wanted. Gently, he undressed Bill, making note of every scar, every mark. He then lay back down, tucking Bill’s arms around him and pulling the sheet over them. They were both perfect for each other, and that was all that mattered. 

~


End file.
